


Snubbed Date Gets Snogged

by Scrunchles



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consent Issues, M/M, awful aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for awful-aus's, “My date snubbed me on the kiss cam at this game we went to so I turned to you and kissed you instead” AU.  In which Leliana is unwilling to put up with shenanigans but Dorian is more than willing to salvage the date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snubbed Date Gets Snogged

Cullen had always thought that half-time kiss cams were lame.  The block of time that the players took to rest should be filled with something fun and productive rather than couples kissing and goofing off on the jumbo screen.

 

That's what he had thought, anyway, until he saw his own face and Leliana's in the heart on the giant screen.  He glanced at her and grinned as she startled, realizing that they were on the screen.  "When in Orlais," he joked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leaning in for what would have been a short peck-- if she'd let him.  

 

Instead, a hand came between their faces and Leliana shook her head.  "Ah, no, Cullen.  We are not in Orlais, and we are certainly not going to have a first kiss in front of all of these people."

 

Cullen's face flushed with heat, and he opened his mouth to apologize, drawing his arm back from around her to come between them defensively when fingers slid up the back of his neck, curled in his hair and turned his head into the mouth of the man who had been sitting next to him.

 

Cullen wasn't sure if it was the stadium roaring or his blood rushing to his face, but when Leliana scoffed, it was barely audible.

 

He had momentarily forgotten that they weren't on a date because they liked each other, they were on a date to prove to their coworkers that they could stand each other outside of work.  To prove that their different opinions on tactics and what constituted a "waste of resources" wasn't personal.

 

This kiss was personal.

 

The people behind Cullen patted his back and ruffled his hair and there was a hand touching his knee as foreign lips sucked gently at the scar on the left side of his mouth.

 

Later, on YouTube, he would be able to relive the moment.  He could watch the crowd's excited faces turn into a collective sigh at his rejection, and then the sudden and deafening roar of exaltation as a very handsome, very tan man with numerous rings turned him around and kissed him in a manner that he had assumed was theatrical.

 

The crowd got so much louder when Cullen pulled the man closer and, though the camera cut away to another couple--if only for a way to control the volume and the raciness of the fun-- they continued the kiss until Leliana tapped Cullen on the shoulder with an unimpressed look.

 

"The camera left you two several minutes ago," she told him when he turned to look at her.

 

"Oh, don't be jealous.  You had your chance."  Cullen’s partner snorted, though he did withdraw his hand from Cullen's hair and tousled his own back into place as he settled into his seat.

 

"She's not jealous, just allergic to fun," Cullen told the man with a breathless laugh.

 

"I am not allergic to fun!  I simply did not wish to kiss you!"  Leliana crossed her arms firmly and huffed.  "But I am fun!  I suggested the game, didn't I?"

 

Cullen smiled at her and patted her knee.  "I'll be sure to tell everyone at work how fun you are." He assured her.

 

Leliana scoffed at his offer, but when she looked away from him to the jumbo screen again, she was smiling slightly.

 

"I don't think you'll have to," one of the men behind them said, laughing as he leaned forward and held his phone out for Cullen to see.  

 

"Snubbed Date Gets Snogged," was the title of a recent YouTube video with Cullen's let-down face as the still thumbnail.

 

Cullen rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.  "They  _do_  work fast," he commended whoever Jollyrancher65 was.

 

“Let me see,” the man who had kissed Cullen swiped the phone and played the video, leaning over slightly so that Cullen could watch with him.

 

Cullen flushed as he watched himself get rejected and then the _way_ that the man had slipped his hand up to grip his hair so sensually made the back of his neck tingle at the rushed memory.

 

"I think my technique is a little off,” the man said, pouting at the phone.  “Would you care to help me with it after the game?" He suddenly asked, tone casual.  He tilted his head to the side as he watched the video, as if that might help him find what he was looking for.

 

The players started coming back out of their locker rooms, but the sudden applause was nothing compared to what Cullen and the man had gotten.  Cullen reached for the phone and turned around to carefully hand it back to the man behind them with a soft, “thank you.”  

 

"Leliana, do you mind if we…?"  Cullen asked.

 

"I will call this date a success if you will," she offered.

 

Cullen held out his hand and they shook before he turned to his other neighbor and grinned.

 

“My name is Cullen, by the way,” he said, holding his hand out with a friendly smile.

 

“Dorian, scion of house Pavus, recently of Minrathos,” the man introduced himself.

 

“Oh, my, Cullen!  Caught kissing a Tevinter on camera.  How scandalous!”  Leliana laughed and slapped his shoulder.

 

Cullen rolled his eyes and rested an arm across the back of Dorian’s chair.  “Welcome to Ferelden, Dorian.  You’ll find we love to decry Orlais and Teveinter almost as much as we love our dogs.”

 

Dorian chuckled and reached over to steal some of Cullen’s popcorn.  “Oh?  Tell me more of your thuggish customs.”


End file.
